


There are Things They Don’t Tell You About Icarus (he laughed as he fell burning)

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Implications of suicide, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy ain’t Theseus baby he’s Icarus, Tommy is so fucking done, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, almost all the characters but Tommy are only mentioned, recognize Tommy and Tubbos trauma challenge, said I wasn’t gonna write for a while oops my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: In which Tommy is Icarus with wings made of wax and he is so goddamn tired of flying towards the sun and letting others burn him.So he burns the wax.And Icarus takes his final fall.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 408





	There are Things They Don’t Tell You About Icarus (he laughed as he fell burning)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: heavily implied suicide, vague implications of abuse, not super dark or graphic
> 
> Feel like this should be understood but this ain’t about the CCs its about the characters they portray in the story of Dream SMP, k, cool.
> 
> Also spoilers for the Jan 6th streams.
> 
> Said I probably wasn’t gonna write more stuff for a while but I wrote this last night at midnight after my brain began writing it and I knew it was too good an idea to not put down on paper. 
> 
> Kinda took some liberties with the myth of Icarus, but its for the storyTM
> 
> Once again the poet in me popped off in this.

Tommy stands above a crater 

_ Another crater, Tommy is so damn tired of craters and smoke and ashes. _

Tommy stands above a crater and he thinks this is what will finally break him.

Tommy is so tired 

He is tired of being a soldier in a war he doesn’t remember signing up for.

That’s all he’s been for what feels like eons.

Not a hero,

Not a leader,

Just a child soldier, wasting his youth in wars that are all for other people’s causes.

Techno called him Thesus,

A hero who was cast out.

Dream called him Achilles,

A man with only one weakness that decimates him.

Wilbur called him Atlas,

A titan forever holding world on his shoulders.

Tommy takes these myths and names himself Icarus

A boy who fell. 

But Tommy was no Greek myth no matter how much the parallels wrote themselves. He was a boy who was hurt and was trying to heal. 

He guesses now is as good a time as any to become the Greek myth they all wanted him to be. The end is a perfect time for dramatics.

He was only doing what he learned from others when he switched sides.

The biggest lesson he’s learned from exile is that he needs to use others just as much as they used him to get ahead.

So he saw an opportunity.

And he took it.

And he was ridiculed, just as he always had been.

Tommy learns from those he loves and when the only things his loved ones know are how use and destroy and hurt, he does exactly that. Humans learn through example and Tommy is no different. 

He’s following in his families footsteps of _using and destroying and hurting_ , because its all he knows. 

And this is where it ended him. 

_ Icarus never had anyone by his side as he kept flying and falling and burning for the amusement of the sun.  _

Tommy is staring down at a crater where the last place he ever truly called home was, he can hear the explosions still going, the withers still rampaging.

He can hear the screams of the people and the laughter of Technoblade at the destruction he’s left in his wake.

Tommy takes it all in and all he feels is tired. 

There is no fight left in the eternal soldier, it’s all been burnt to ashes and blown up.

Tommy decides that he’s done being a loyal, obedient soldier.

_Where the hell has loyalty gotten him in the past anyways_.

_Icarus is done flying towards the sun, he is tired of getting burnt_.

Tommy is tired of burning over and over again for other people. 

Other people who just use him and leave him when he has no use to them anymore.

And then get mad when he does the same thing because they expect loyalty of Tommy, a boy whom no one has ever once been truly loyal to. 

_Icarus will never reach the sun and he is tired of flying so he sets his wings of wax aflame and he burns as he falls to the earth, laughing at the gods who wanted to watch him burn by the suns hand and are shocked when he instead burns by his own_.

Tommy has always done things on his terms.

No matter whose war he was fighting, he did it his way.

It’s only fit he ends it his way.

Tommy is no hero.

He is no ones Thesus, Achilles, Heracles, Perseus or Jason.

He is _Icarus_.

A boy who flew and burned and _fell._

So Tommy looks across the obsidian grid that covers most of the sky above the crater.

He meets the smiley face mask that adorns the sun to his Icarus. 

_ Icarus is tired of chasing the sun only for it to burn him. He realizes that the sun only wants him dead. _

Tommy looks at Dream, the god of this land who so desperately wanted him gone, and smirks as he flicks open a lighter.

_ Icarus will set himself on fire a thousand times before he lets the sun burn him again. _

Dream seems to realize Tommy is planning something in the way his posture shifts from idle sadistic watching to poised to strike. 

Tommy laughs, and somehow it echos over the explosions and the withers.

All heads turn to look at Icarus, to watch his final descent. 

It’ll be a fall worth watching and he’ll make damn sure of it.

He looks down to the crater, scanning the crowd until he meets Technos eyes, before he speaks. Tommy’s voice is bright and feral and so _Tommy_ when he speaks, voice somehow booming over the ongoing explosions.

“I am done being your soldier, I am not your hero and I never have been. Call me Theseus all you wish Technoblade but you seem to have forgotten the entirety of his story. I slew no Minotaur before my exile and there is no Lycomedes who saved me only to throw me from a cliff into the ocean. Did you want to be my Lycomedes Technoblade? Is that all you ever wanted? To be the one to save me only to take me out and complete the parallel? To wrap up your narrative perfectly? Well I’ll give you this Technoblade, I am no hero of legend and myth.”

He pauses,

And smiles a bright feral _Tommy_ smile as he watches Technos face fall, realizing he has entranced his brother with his myths and that while Tommy may not be a hero, he’s sure as hell gonna take his brothers words to heart about death.

There is nothing but relief and joy in his voice when he speaks next.

“I refuse to be your Theseus because I am my Icarus. I am Icarus and I am done flying towards the sun only to burn and fall.”

Tommy flicks the lighter on, smirk feral and alive.

Tommy holds the lighter to the torn red cape resting upon his shoulders,

And he sets it alight. 

“If I’m going to burn and fall, let it be by my own hands and no one else’s.”

_ They don’t tell you this, but Icarus laughed as he fell, relishing in his triumph over the gods and his freedom finally obtained.  _

Tommy laughs, a bright and feral thing, and he falls. 

Tommy burns as he falls, the cape given to him by a brother who had told him to die like a hero and Tommy laughs.

Because Tommy does not die a hero.

Tommy burns as he falls and laughs.

He laughs as the sun reaches for Icarus, trying to burn him one last time and howling with the anger of a god as Icarus 

_ Slips  _

_ Through _

_ His  _

_ Fingers  _

One last time.

Tommy leaves as Icarus, and he is okay with that, because he chooses the mantle of Icarus, not anyone else. He is okay with burning and falling because at least this time its by his own hand and not by one who said they loved him before pouring gasoline and striking a match.

_ The people scream as Icarus falls. _

The people scream as Tommy falls, burning and laughing and so so _done_.

_ The tale of Icarus is meant to be one of caution, to be careful of flying too close to the sun and challenging the gods. _

The tale of Tommy is one of caution, that if you push a boy to the very brink, he might decide to go over the edge all on his own.

That if you take a child and make him an eternal soldier, doomed to fight in wars he has no stake in, take away his home again and again, threaten him, beat him, tell him to die like a hero, and laugh when he loses his home again, he will not want to stay in a world where the only home he knows is rubble and ashes again. If you give him a family who only knows destruction war and blood, that’s all he will learn of and it’s all he will be. 

Tommy does not die a hero because he never wanted to be one.

Tommy dies as Icarus, a boy who flew and burned and fell.

And Tommy laughs as he falls,

It’s a laugh that will haunt the people for years.

Tommy falls and he is no longer tired, he is burning brighter than he ever has. 

Tommy has wanted to set the world on fire for so long so it’s only fitting he goes out ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. I like this a helluva lot more than the thing I posted yesterday (mainly because this is actually good). There’s a shit ton more parallels with Icarus and Tommy than Theseus and Tommy, I will personally fight Techno on this. 
> 
> Not exactly loving canon rn, I think there’s a lot of interesting things that can come from this, especially with Wilbur trying to get revived and Eret making plans to try and unite people against Dream. I dislike how split everyone is and that almost none of them have realized that Dream is the cause of everything bad. I am actually begging for them to recognize Tubbo and Tommys trauma (ESPECIALLY Tommys) cause they just straight up haven’t, how do u have a gaslighting arc and then never address it lmao. 
> 
> Anyways huge thanks to anyone who read this, comments and kudos are much appreciated and cherished!


End file.
